


The Pool Boy.

by fey24k



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fey24k/pseuds/fey24k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin runs a little pool cleaning business. Geoff is inclined to use it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

       Gavin doesn’t mind his job, even though he knows he usually turns into eye candy for his customers. He wiped his brow as the summer sun beat down relentlessly on his sandy blond hair. Resuming work, he fished some more dead leaves and sticks from the pool, dumping them into a trash bag. He dropped to his hands and knees and rummaged through the pool filter, plopping a handful of soaked debris into the bag as well. Not the most glamorous job, he’d admit, but it was better money than people expected. He was almost always paid under the table, avoiding any taxes, and usually received heavy tips. As he stood up from the pool filter, he stretched, arching his back and revealing his slim tanned belly. He made eye contact with his client through the window of the house. She smiled and winked at him, before walking slowly out of sight.Gavin smiled back and watched her hips sway with a raised eyebrow. After all, he thought aimlessly, there were other perks to this job besides money.

       Sure, sometimes he’d fool around with the clients but it was nothing serious, usually just one night stands. He blushed as he remembered warm summer nights with hot lips brushing his neck and tender touches down his body -- with those beautiful women (and men) that caught his interest. But he hadn’t met anyone remotely interesting for quite a while, he mused as he dunked the pH meter under the surface. Finding it to be within the correct range, he stood up, righting his skewed uniform. His dusty blue workout shorts rested low down on his hips and snugly hugged his thighs, barely covering his ass. His tanktop hung loosely off his shoulders, revealing lean arms, a delicate collarbone, and a dark path of chest hair. It clung slightly to his belly with the sweat of a hot day’s work. His tank top was just high cut enough to hint at smooth skinned thighs and a thick happy trail.

He knocked on the door. “All finished for today, Miss Johnson.” She smiled.

“Thanks Gavin. Is there… anything else i can get you? Would you like to come in for a glass of wine?” She batted her eyes meaningfully.

“No thanks, maybe another time,” Gavin declined politely. He thought Miss Johnson did a very good job hiding her disappointment as she handed him his day’s pay.  
       He sighed in relief as the cool air of his apartment greeted him after a day in the heat. He took a lukewarm shower to clean the sweat from his body, then sat down at the TV to have a few beers and flip aimlessly around the channels. He was startled from his reverie by a loud buzzing from his phone. Though the caller was a number he didn’t recognize, he answered it -- he always did, in case it was a new customer. His habit paid off in this case.

“Hi, this is Gavin. were you looking for someone to clean your pool?”

“Hey Gavin. Yeah, I usually clean the pool myself but I’ve been so damn lazy. You up for a job?”

“Sure am. Give me your info and I can be over there soon.” Gavin, ever the professional, grabbed a pen and jotted down the info on his hand.

“Okay, Geoff, see you Tuesday.” He tossed down the phone and sighed, squishing back into his chair. He hoped that this client would be more exciting than the last.

\--

       Gavin hopped off his bike next to the house. It wasn’t huge, but what it lacked in size it made up for in style. Carefully tended flowers lined the walls of the house and the front yard boasted thick grass and well trimmed hedges. A wind chime clinked lazily in the morning breeze as Gavin knocked on the door.

“Hey. You’re Gavin?” Geoff said as he poked his head through the door. Gav nodded. He was surprised by the tattoos wrapping around his forearms, disappearing into a short sleeved, dark shirt. The man had a slim frame, interrupted by a slight belly. The man grinned, His dark mustache moving along with his lips. “Good to meet you. I’m Geoff. Come on, I’ll show you the pool.” Geoff walked Gavin around the side of the house. He snuck a look at the man while walking. He hadn't noticed the two small earrings that decorated his ear. Geoff looked over at him, his hooded blue eyes gentle but unreadable. Gavin flushed and smiled uncertainly, his stomach flipping.

“Well, here she is.” Gavin’s eyes widened. The water was a cloudy green but he could barely tell because of a thick carpet of dead leaves scattered on top. The pool was barely half full, and dried greenish scum was caked on the sides.  
       Geoff caught Gavin’s terrified expression and let out a laugh. “It’s been a while since I cleaned it, or did anything with it for that matter, as you might be able to tell.”

“Well, you better get used to me Geoff, because I’m gonna be here for a bit.”

“Good, you can keep an old man company,” Geoff chuckled.

\--  
       Gavin grunted as he scrubbed the stubborn scum on the side of the pool. Emptying the pool had revealed a layer of mysterious sludge lurking on the bottom. He mentally prepared himself and then jumped down into the concrete dungeon. At first he attacked the sludge with vigor, scrubbing roughly and washing the goop aside. But after a few hours of diligent work, his arms started aching. By the time he finished, he was streaked with dirt, slime, and sweat. Geoff would intermittently pop out to see how he was doing. They had some friendly conversation and exchanged good-hearted insults.

“Hey Gavin, shit is a good look for you,” geoff grinned, looking down at him, standing on the pool’s edge. Gavin squinted up at him, then examined his own dirt-caked clothing and scummy hands.

“Come down here and give me a nice big hug then, I’m sure it’ll look great on you too.”

“Nice try asshole, now have some lemonade.” Geoff stretched a hand down into the pool to help Gavin up, then offered him a cold glass. Gavin gratefully gulped the sweet liquid. They chatted for some more, and Gavin felt a funny feeling creep up in his stomach as he listened to Geoff’s calm, deep voice.

\--

       The sun hung low in the sky as Gavin called it quits for the day. After clambering out of the pool, he stretched and wiped the sweat from his face. Geoff popped out of the sliding door with a towel and some money, which Gavin gratefully accepted, wiping the grime off his face and arms. They walked together in silence to the front door.

“Thanks for your hard work today, Gav.” Geoff locked eyes with him and smiled. Gavin’s face felt hot and his stomach felt fluttery. Geoff leaned toward him slightly. His eyes flicked to Gavin’s lips for a split second and he seemed to be considering something. Shit, was Geoff into him? Gavin wavered on the doorstep, unsure if Geoff was going to go for a kiss or not, but already making the decision that he was all for it if he did. Geoff stepped forward abruptly, seeming to have come to a decision as he leaned his head toward Gavin’s, his bright blue eyes watching tentatively for his reaction. Gavin’s lips parted slightly and his eyes began to flutter closed as he moved in to complete the kiss, but his eyes snapped open in surprise and his head jerked back as he heard a shrill voice from behind.

“Geoffrey!! I haven’t seen you in ages! How have you been?” A plump elderly lady was waving enthusiastically from the sidewalk in front of Geoff’s house.

“Ah! Hi, Martha..” Geoff grunted, pulling away from Gavin.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear! Were you.. were you in the middle of something…?”

“N-no! Don’t worry! I was just leaving!” Gavin stuttered, his voice breaking as he was sure the color of his face could rival a sunburned lobster. He hastily issued a goodbye to Geoff and dashed away.

\--

       Gavin groaned, putting his hand to his forehead as he pressed his apartment door shut. He had only known Geoff for a day, but he couldn’t deny that he felt a lot of attraction to the man. He remembered how his stomach jolted when Geoff’s piercing blue eyes were on him.

       He sighed as the warm water of the shower hit his body, the heat soaking into his muscles and chasing away the soreness of his limbs. He tried to avoid thinking about him, but images of Geoff grinning and pressing his lips into his skin filtered into his head nonetheless. He let out a low groan and gave his half hard cock a squeeze. What would those soft lips feel like on his lips, his neck, or even better, his dick? No, he shouldn’t think about Geoff that way…

       He let out a huff as he dropped onto the cool sheets, burying his face in a pillow. Every time he moved, the smooth covers brushed against his hard cock, making him shudder. Giving in, he arched his hips against the covers, savoring the way the satiny covers slid against him. His cock twitched as he thought about some of his old flings, with curvy hips and nimble fingers, making him come undone with their touch. And then he thought about strong hands grabbing his thighs, warm and wet fingers pressing against his entrance. And then he thought about Geoff.

_“It’s gonna feel so good, Gavin,” Geoff murmured, his deep, soothing voice echoing off the walls._

       Gavin shakily wet his fingers in his mouth and brought them behind to circle around his hole. Biting his pillow to stay quiet, he rutted against the sheets and pushed back onto his fingers, tensing as he imagined it was Geoff behind him, petting his sides to soothe him, slicking up his thick cock with lube in preparation.

_“Are you ready for me, baby?” Geoff whispered, slowly pressing the head of his cock in._

       Gavin moaned through the pillow, feeling his balls draw up as he pressed deep within himself, hips moving quickly against the fabric of the sheets, imagining Geoff start off gently, and then press roughly and quickly into him until he was a writhing mess. Gavin cried out as he came hard, his cock pulsing and soaking the sheets under him as white hot streams of cum spilled out of him. He rolled over, chest heaving, utterly spent.

_Geoff rubbed his back, laying down next to him. “You did so good, Gav.”_

He groaned sleepily, turning over. He was so fucked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Geoff become more intimately acquainted.

Gavin returned the next morning, grinning awkwardly at Geoff as he greeted him. He continued his work scraping the stubborn sludge away from the sides of the pool, while Geoff stood on the side sipping beer, occasionally commenting on his work and telling stories. Gavin felt himself relax listening to Geoff’s voice, and the heat of the day and the intensity of the work became much more bearable.

Finally, after the sun started dipping lower and lower in the sky, most of the sludge was removed from the walls and floor of the pool. Gavin’s shoulders sagged in relief as he let out a sigh. He was pretty pleased with the results, he decided.

“Wow, it almost looks like a legit pool now,” Geoff mused as he helped Gavin out of the pool. Gavin grinned. “I know, aren’t you proud of me? Such a hard worker.”

“Yeah, except you spent half the time bullshitting here with me instead of actually working.”

“Did not! How could you accuse me of that, Geoffrey?” Gavin brought his hand up to his heart, mouth open in an attempt to look shocked.

“Don’t put on that act, asshole!” Geoff laughed, shoving him playfully, then sighing in defeat. “Fine, I’ll admit you worked pretty hard today, Gav. Why don’t you come in for a few beers?” He asked as he handed Gavin some cash for his day’s work. Gavin considered it for a moment, then nodded. “That sounds top.”

\--

Gavin was slumped on Geoff’s couch, listening to him tell more stories. He’d been working through a fair number of beers and felt pleasantly buzzed. The room and his cheeks were warm. He looked around absentmindedly, trying not to stare too hard at Geoff, although his eyes periodically returned to the man. His eyes lingered on Geoff’s lips before traveling down his arms, admiring his tattoos, blushing slightly as his eyes flashed down to his crotch before returning to his arms.

“So I fell, and I scraped up my arm, and he put a dent in my forehead and it was pretty much all downhill from there,” Geoff said as he looked off into space. His gaze returned to see Gavin’s eyes roaming his body.

“Hey asshole, are you listening or are you too busy checking me out?” Gavin started and looked back up to Geoff’s eyes. “‘M not!” He exclaimed, blushing further. Shit, he wasn’t being very sneaky about it, was he? He bit his lip and avoided looking at Geoff, but looked back as he heard him laugh. “Alright, it’s fine! Don’t get too worked up about it. I don’t want to see those dopey sad puppy eyes any more.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed. “Dopey? I’ll have you know my eyes are charming!”

“Fine, whatever you say!” Geoff held up his hands in an apologetic gesture. “Hey d’you wanna watch a movie or something? I know its getting late but by the looks of you, you might wanna sober up before you try to get home.”

“Y-yeah, sounds good,” Gavin stuttered as his heart thumped in his chest.

\-- 

Geoff put on Top Gun, then flopped back down on the couch next to Gavin. “This movie is manly as dicks, dude,” Geoff remarked.

“What are you talking about? Tom cruise is totally gay for Goose.” Gavin shot back.

“Whoa dude, it’s 2014, gay dudes can be manly too.”

Geoff had switched to classes of scotch at some point and was spreading out more and more on the couch, until his arm was slung behind Gavin and his leg was pressed up against him. Gavin shuddered at the touch, hoping it wasn’t too noticeable. But Geoff noticed and eyed him questioningly.

“You cold?”

“U-uh… yes.” Gavin mumbled.

The explanation seemed to satisfy Geoff and Gav let out a sigh of relief -- that turned into a yelp of surprise as Geoff quickly wrapped his arms around Gavin and tugged him into his lap. “Wot?” Gavin squeaked as he was lifted. Geoff chucked. “You said you were cold so I figured I’d warm you up a little… is this okay?”

“U-um, yeah.” Gavin murmured. It was actually really comfortable, he admitted. Gavin’s attention slowly slipped from the movie to increasingly focus on where he was pressing against Geoff. He felt his warm chest rising and falling slowly while his steady breathing tickled the side of his neck, giving him goosebumps. Geoff’s hands rested on his arms, fingers absentmindedly stroking small trails up and down. He swallowed hard, trying to maintain composure.

He valiantly resisted getting a boner, miraculously making it to the end of the movie with only a slight hard-on.

Geoff stretched under him, arching his back. Gavin reluctantly slid off his comfortable perch and stood up, ambling toward the door.

“Well, I think I’m sober enough to get home now. Thanks, Geoff.”

“No prob.”

Geoff followed him to the door. “You sure you can get home okay? It’s getting pretty dark,” Geoff asked uncertainly, inching closer to Gavin. He felt his cheeks redden under Geoff’s intense stare.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine, but thanks… and thanks for the bevs.”

“Alright then,” Geoff said with a crooked grin and suddenly surged forward to capture Gavin’s lips in a kiss. Gavin let out a surprised “mmph!” against Geoff, but it only took him a second to kiss back, reveling in the feel of soft lips on his, contrasting heavily with the feel of Geoff’s rough stubble.

Geoff’s strong arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer until their chests bumped together. Gavin was sure Geoff could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He grabbed handfuls of Geoffs shirt, trying to pull him closer, to feel more of him. Geoff ran his tongue along Gavin’s lip, making him gasp. He tentatively slipped his tongue in, moving it against Gavin’s. He let out a low moan as their tongues slid lazily together, and Gavin felt heat pooling in his belly as Geoff continued to kiss him at a slow pace. Warm hands roamed up under his shirt to feel the contours of his back. Geoff gently pushed him up against the wall, pressing up against him. Gavin felt the corners of his mouth turn up into a grin as fingers pushed against the front of his shorts, rubbing against Gavin’s cock, which was throbbing from all the teasing. Geoff chuckled. “Hard just from kissing,” he breathed in Gavin’s ear, “God damn, you’re so fucking sensitive.”

“S-shut up,” Gavin gasped out, “S’your fault for being so bloody hot..” Geoff chuckled, placing his hands on either side of Gavin’s head and rolling his hips forward. Gavin could feel Geoff’s hard dick through his pants, and the sensation of it rubbing against his own made his knees tremble and his mouth open wide in a loud moan. He bucked his hips forward in time with Geoff, closing his eyes and letting his head loll back against the wall. Geoff placed firm kisses down Gavin’s jaw to his throat, sucking a kiss into his burning hot skin. Quiet moans and gasps escaped his mouth, his eyes sliding shut. The feeling of Geoff’s lips and hands and hips against him was overwhelming. “Geoff… Geoff, I-I’m gonna…. I- I’m close.” Gavin whispered, clinging to Geoff and frantically thrusting his hips against Geoff. He reached down with shaky hands to undo his fly, hoping to relieve his aching dick, but Geoff batted his hands away with a devious smile planted on his face. “Geoff!” Gavin cried out desperately.

Geoff snatched his wrists and pinned them against the wall above his head. Gavin squirmed uselessly against Geoff’s iron grip, moaning loudly as Geoff pressed his hips into him and rubbed up against him over and over until he couldn’t take it anymore, he was shutting his eyes tight and shaking and coming, his mouth stretched wide into a silent “oh”. His breath shuddered as Geoff mercilessly continued grinding into him, guiding him through his orgasm. Eventually Gavin’s muscles fell slack, and he clung to Geoff, panting heavily.

Geoff grinned down at a very flustered Gavin. “Do you need to borrow a pair of boxers?” He asked. “F-fuck off,” Gavin grumbled, turning his arousal-flushed face away and trying to catch his breath. Geoff shifted as he released his grip on Gavin’s wrists, and Gavin could feel the hard outline of Geoff’s cock against him. Gavin shyly reached down to press his palm against Geoff, rubbing a gentle circle. He let out a choked groan. “Now who’s the sensitive one?” Gavin teased.

Geoff mumbled something incoherent, his eyes closing and mouth hanging open as Gavin continued to rub him through his jeans. Fed up with the lack of contact, Gavin unzipped Geoff’s jeans and tugged down his boxers, freeing his cock. Gavins eyes widened.

“Holy shit, Geoff,” Gavin breathed as he reached out to stroke him. He was monstrous. It must be at least 8 inches, Gavin thought, running his fingers down the length.

Geoff shuddered, letting out a low moan. “Jesus, Geoff, you’re so hard.” Geoff gritted his teeth as Gavin gave his cock a squeeze around the base, then swiped his thumb under the head, spreading his precum along the underside. “Goddamn, Gavin, god…” Geoff mumbled, dropping his head down onto Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin stroked Geoff slowly, savoring the breathy moans that escaped his lips whenever he squeezed or twisted or swiped his thumb along the underside of his head.

Gavin sank to his knees in front of Geoff, grinning as he looked up at him. He flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, bringing his mouth teasingly close to Geoff’s tip. Geoff swallowed and took a shaky breath. “You, uh, you don’t have to….” He trailed off. Gavin laughed and ghosted his hands up Geoff’s thighs. “I want to,” he whispered, taking the tip of Geoff’s cock into his mouth and swirling his tongue under the head. Geoff let out a loud groan and brought his hand up to run his fingers through Gavin’s soft blond hair.

“Gavin, Gav, fuck, your tongue is amazing,” Geoff murmured, stroking his hair.

Gavin bobbed forward, taking as much of Geoff’s cock into his mouth as he could. He wasn’t an expert at this, but Geoff was easy to figure out. He just did whatever made Geoff babble the loudest -- the noisy bastard. Gavin circled his fingers around the base of Geoff’s cock, stroking the length that he couldn’t fit in his mouth. Geoff let out a strangled groan and his fingers tightened in Gavin’s hair. His hips bucked stutteringly forward, shoving his cock deep into Gavin’s throat, making him splutter. Pulling back, he shot an accusing look at Geoff.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said between breaths, “I just got carried away, put your mouth back, please, fuck.” Gavin squeezed the base of his cock in warning.

“Don’t choke me, Geoffrey, or I might leave you like this.” Gavin said, sucking at the tip, making Geoff moan in relief. He bobbed his head rhythmically, occasionally licking a thick stripe down the underside of Geoff’s cock, and playing with his balls. Geoff started to tremble and Gavin rubbed his thighs reassuringly, quickening his pace.  
“Gavin, ah, ah..” Geoff’s moans became increasingly high pitched. Gavin pulled back for a moment, blushing, lips reddened from the attention, and asked, “D’you wanna come on my face?”

“Fuck yes, god.”

Geoff reached down to jack himself off, the other hand tightening its grip in Gavin’s hair. Gavin opened his mouth and looked up at Geoff expectantly. Geoff’s eyes were half closed with a glazed over look, his cheeks flushed and his mouth hanging open as he gazed down at Gavin.

“F-fuck, I.. I’m gonna cum,” he choked out, a look of bliss overtaking him. Gavin shut his eyes and listened to him pant desperately and let out cut-off moans, then nothing but short, shuddering breaths as he felt warm stripes of liquid fall on his cheeks, lips, and the tip of his tongue. Geoff sighed contentedly as he stroked himself through the last of his orgasm. Gavin opened his eyes and watched his expression as he licked the cum off his lips. Geoff sucked in a halting breath at the sight. Gavin stood, wincing a bit at his sore knees.

“Fuck, Gavin, you’re so fucking hot, you know that?” Geoff murmured wiping off a bit of cum from his cheek. Gavin grinned.

“Thanks, I try.” Geoff pulled him in for a deep, unhurried kiss. He drew back, making a face.

“Ew. Is that what I taste like?”

“It’s not that bad, it’s just that you’re a baby.” Gavin giggled.

“Hey, I’m not the one that came in my pants, asshole.”

Gavin grunted. “Yeah, about that … can I borrow some boxers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialog easter egg: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d8fROX0Gw1o
> 
> :)


End file.
